


三日月

by WheatEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, 十亮, 十爱德, 爱德亮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 一场旷日持久的刺杀，于上弦月之日终结。
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Judai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	三日月

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型三人行及非典型大三角  
> *含有其中一方涉及出卖身体的情节  
> *写作用BGM：《Magnet》

“我不需要你同情。”他坐在床头，抽出烟来却没有点燃，只让那东西像支棒棒糖棍一般含在双唇中，教人看了就喘不过气来。来人坐在离他远些的床尾，静静望着那支未点燃的烟半晌，终于还是没再靠近半分，只是默默站起身来离开这闷热的地狱。那拿着烟的人目送另一人出去才将烟从嘴角取下，被牙咬过的地方留下一圈再无法恢复的印记，他啧一声，将手里的烟连带烟盒中剩下的一起丢进垃圾桶。

离开房间之后游城十代在街上漫无目的地走，夏日的午后烫得吓人，热度透过鞋烧穿脚底，汗水浸透身上衣服。路过一家冰饮店时他走过去要一份冰淇淋，为了不让奶油流上手他吃得很快，嘴里咝咝吸着凉气。这时候他想起爱德，一起去游乐园的时候他们分吃一只硕大棉花糖，甜腻糖浆化在唇齿间，呼气都变成糖精味。如果爱德知道——不，他决计是不知道的，游城十代在心里这么断定道，逼着自己把这个怪念头抛去脑后，专心啃掉最后一块甜筒皮。

凯撒在床上时偶尔会穿女人的衣服，黑色吊带配蕾丝花边，更少的时候会加一点口红，俗艳的大红色盖在他唇上，好将他包装成一个更彻底的婊子，至少是大部分人会喜欢的那种婊子。开门、关门，再开门，他像门轴一般不断作响。第一次被游城十代睡的时候他没吭声，到被顶得皱眉他才发现这与他原本设想的截然相反，原来不断拉高的阈值也能有被填塞的一天——他嘴里还挂着一绺他自己的头发，含含糊糊的，发丝尖端都快被泡软。而这枷锁束住他口舌，他将所有喘息伴着这种时刻理应脱口而出的对方的名字一同咽下，那些话语如鱼刺般扎得他喉咙生疼。

爱德回到住处，一叠文件被他甩上桌，零星几张照片滑出来，他捡起一张来看，眉头扭成一个结。怎么会是他——一拍两散切断联系之后他也从未想过对方过得如何，眼下自然也是如此，若非收到了这封邮件，自己压根就不会想起这事与他还有关系。照片上穿着校服的人面容青涩，眼中丝毫不见阴霾，毕业证书握在他手里，毫不怀疑在结束拍摄之后他能收到不少于十个扣子。爱德将那几张照片一张张叠好塞回文件夹，将脑海中的形象驱走，进了厨房煮起咖啡。

亮接过那支递过的雪茄，却并没有点燃，只是拿在手里，轻轻闻了一下：“送这么好的东西给我糟蹋？”说完反手将那玩意扔在一边。见状爱德不怒反笑，也没接他的话，只是从文件夹里拿出照片来，“物归原主，你拿走吧。”亮定定地看他好一会，也不知道面前人到底从哪搞来的这些照片——当然他本人也懒得问，不管是从学校当年毕业相册里偷出来的也好复制的也好，都和此刻的他没有关系。照片上的他站在那，身子挡住大半部分翩落花瓣，半个春天零落在他背后——然后他点点头从桌上拿起照片来，将它撕得粉碎。

下一次游城十代再来，凯撒依然坐在那个床角等他。区别在于他这次没再为自己进行任何的妆饰，身上甚至穿着整洁的衬衫和西裤。他们接吻，恍惚中以为并不是在旅馆，不是在进行某种意义上的交易，而是在一个午后坐在校园拐角里偷偷牵手，草屑砂石沾上衣服。 _不要同情我_ ，亮低声说，我不喜欢，也不需要。十代不回话，只是从衣服口袋里拿出对方需要的东西来：学长，这个给你。亮不去看他，也不去接，十代只好把那信封放在被单上，那信封并未封口，隐约露出里面几张纸的边缘来。留下这东西之后十代就站起身，规矩地和亮告辞，转身离开逼仄的房间。

凯撒难得地给爱德拨去电话，爱德接起来许久没有声音，爱德笑一笑说难道是凯撒吗，对面这才传来一声低低的嗯。他们又一次面对面坐着，凯撒戴一条蓝色领带，看得爱德眯起眼睛，“你是要接受我的条件了？”凯撒摇摇头，向爱德伸出一只手，爱德便又取出一支雪茄来递给他。这一次凯撒倒是没把它丢掉，而是闻了几下又递还给爱德，“这么好的东西，给我就是糟蹋了。”爱德看着他的举动收起了笑容，他指的不会是……不会是那个方案吧？凯撒没再把话说下去，喝光杯子里的茶水起身走人。爱德坐在座位上许久，招手叫来服务生点一杯浓咖啡，不加奶也不加糖。

游城十代反复敲门却无人应门。咚咚、咚咚，一声一声像心脏跳动，他坚持不懈地站在门口，到最后越来越使劲，近乎做心脏起搏一般拍打木门，随后泄了气一般蹲在门旁的地上，没曾想一双光洁皮鞋停在他脚边，他惊讶地抬起头，爱德·菲尼克斯的脸出现在他眼前。爱德轻轻踢踢他的鞋尖，你还不起来？蹲在这里做什么。十代站倒是站了起来，还是不说话，一声也不吭。爱德看他一眼，自顾自地把话继续往下说，知道你要找凯撒，这是他留给你的东西。说完递来一只信封。十代拿过它，这依旧是个没封口的信封，里面也是装着几张纸——抽出那几张纸时他的手开始发颤——他打开。每一张，每一张信纸都是完全白色的，干干净净，什么都没有。这时候十代去看爱德，爱德丢给他一串钥匙，“他请我帮忙把这间屋子处理掉，现在我把它给你。”

“学长他……他死了吗？”

“我不知道。”爱德偏头看他，露出个招牌笑容。十代看见他这表情就知道从他这里问不出更多的话来，于是只能收起那串钥匙，再将空白信纸叠好塞回信封去。走之前他问爱德，你接下来打算怎么办？爱德说，“不怎么办，我回家，你要和我一起吗？”十代没吭声，爱德看他一眼，“我的车停在外面。”

亮失去音讯半个月，十代便也在爱德家里住了半个月。正赶上雨季，每天爱德出门去他就留在家里，看雨滴从玻璃上滑下来，如斑斑泪痕。这么大的雨，被褥都被浸染得潮湿，水汽一路灌进肺泡，呛得人喘不过气。傍晚时分爱德回来，将雨伞在门口抖掉水珠再带进来撑在阳台，漆黑的乌鸦羽毛盘踞在阳台扎根。晚些时候十代从梦中醒过来，睡衣后心被汗水浸透。他梦见一颗子弹贯穿他头颅，被漆黑席卷之前只听见一声气球漏气般的声响，也不知道从何而来。

爱德坐在远处，看向十代手里捏着的信封。那信是他在凯撒的遗留物中找到，和那把钥匙放在一处，旁边躺着一条卷好的校服领带，湛蓝澄澈的蓝色，像要为什么画上句点一样，用那只被卷出的瞳孔静静地看着一切。凯撒毫无预兆地离开，如果不是他在一堆被自动放在邮箱垃圾桶里的邮件中翻出那封无署名的邮件，他可能甚至不会找到那些遗留物。他到底是什么时候下定这样决心的，半年前，还是一年前，甚至更早……无论是自己，还是游城十代，都不可能阻止凯撒亮。 _刺杀_ ，爱德用这个词形容凯撒接下来要对自己做的事情，可惜那并不是三月十五日*。

亮沿着海岸线慢慢地走，一直走、一直走，直到鞋底黏满砂石，每抬起一步都重若千斤时，他停止向前，转为走向海水中去。

他将手伸进口袋，摩挲那一枚光洁滑润的金属制物，这时候他才发现自己竟在期待这个一直以来都未能涉足的时刻。

_不要同情我。_

砰。

Fin.

可能没什么必要的注释：

*历史上凯撒遭遇刺杀的日期


End file.
